


Definition

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde and you have always needed labels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you have _always_ needed labels.

Ever since you were eleven years old, and the internet was a new and shiny place. You made the gradual transition from straight to bicurious, to bisexual. You found bigger, fancier words. You found _pansexual_ and you found _transgender._

You thought they suited you quite fine, that they were lovely and they were _your_ words. 

 _You_ are Rose Lalonde, fifteen years old, a pre-operative transgender female, and pansexual. You do tend to lean more towards ladies, though. Perhaps homoromantic pansexual would be a more fitting term, but you're not in any hurry to find out who you are. Three years ago you identified as a boy. A confused boy, maybe, but you thought you were a boy. You think, maybe, you can slow down and be happy with who you are right now.

You know that some people despise putting labels on themselves, but you need them. They are a part of who you are. You're a blogger, you're an amateur psychologist and author. You have blonde hair and lavender eyes. You're a high school sophmore, but you do your schooling online. It's easier that way. 

You're in a relationship with a wonderful girl. She's beautiful and clever and her voice is as clear as day. But she's not your "girlfriend." You almost feel bad for pressuring herinto puting a name on it. She doesn't understand, though, that you _need_ a name for it. 

 _Rose, fifteen, Kanaya's girlfriend_. Doesn't that sound lovely? Alas, you're just _Rose, fifteen, relationship status unknown_.

Maybe you just need labels because nobody understands who you are, and you want to prove to them that _you_ know who you are. They don't understand, but _you_ do. You have all the right words for it; you have the answers to all of their questions.

 _Except_ whether or not you have a girlfriend. You're getting so desperate for a label that you've been concidering ending your relationship. You'd never do that, though, because you care for her too much. If she wants to end it, you're fine. But you wouldn't want to make her unhappy. 

So you cling tight to the labels you have now. You paste them all over the place; _this is who I am._ You long for new words; _this is what I can be._

**Author's Note:**

> i changed 'male' to 'boy'  
> im not sure if that really makes any difference, but thank those of you who gave me your input  
> i want you to understand that i wasnt referring to her as male, though


End file.
